


A Horse and Some Freckles

by hamjishinset



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, jeanmarco, listen here I love Jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamjishinset/pseuds/hamjishinset
Summary: lmao listen I love Jeanmarco so here's a drabble set of two boios who make me soft thank you and goodnight.Jean Kirstein x Marco Bott





	A Horse and Some Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This is going to be collection of drabbles varying in a multitude of AUs and timelines. I'm not too sure how many of them I'll be writing but I love Jeanmarco so here's to the first!

 

**College AU where Marco is trying to get Jean to study for an upcoming test, but Jean being the person he is doesn't want to and has other things on his mind...**

 

* * *

  
Flipping through the pages of the textbook, Marco went over the information sprawled throughout the text in front of him quietly as he made revisions here and there in his notes. Glancing up over the top of the thick hardcover book for a moment, he arched an eyebrow at the sight in front of him; Jean looking down the bridge of his nose at the blue ballpoint pen that he had balanced on his upper lip, his own books littered around him on both the floor as well as the desk in front of him, revisions completely forgotten about.

  
"Jean..." Marco muttered quietly, lowering the book slightly as he gave the ashy brown haired male an unimpressed look.

  
Jean glanced towards Marco upon hearing him speak and sighed, taking the end of the pen between his fingers, starting to tap the pen against the desk in their shared campus bedroom.

  
"You need to focus. I saw your grades last semester, you and I both know how important these upcoming exams are for you" Marco said, setting the book down momentarily.

  
Getting up, he made his way over to Jean before picking up the notebook laying open on top of his boyfriend's desk and thrusted it out towards him with an expecting gaze.

  
"Now study" Marco said, making sure that the other boy took the notebook from him before turning away as he headed back over to his side of their sharedroom.

Marco sat back down on the edge of his bed, picking up his textbook once more where he had left it and grabbed hold of his open notebook that he had been working out of just moments ago; all before he had noticed Jean slacking off. He glanced over the lines of text, picking up where he had left off before continuing with the notes he had been making.

  
Jean watched Marco getting back to work before his eyes went back to his own notebook. He looked over the words and diagrams in the book lazily as he let out a yawn, continuing to tap his pen on the desk as he went through the pages, reading and re-reading the same few paragraphs over and over, not properly taking in the information any of the times that he read the words on the page. He glanced back up from the page over to Marco who was still silent, writing something down into his notebook and watched as his eyes looked over the textbook beside him before going back to his notes. Jean arched an eyebrow before looking back at his own notebook with a sigh. Pushing his chair back, he set the pen between his fingers down, getting up as he raised his arms above his head. He stretched out his body before letting it go lax once more and glanced back towards  Marco to see the latter still hard at work with his notes. Jean ran a hand through his hair as he made his way over to Marco's bed, coming to a stop in front of him. Marco didn't look up from his notes.

  
"Jean, get back to work" Marco muttered quietly as he continued to write things down, the tip of his pen scribbling down neat notes within the margins of the page.

  
Jean simply leaned down, rested his hands on the bed on either side of Marco as the corners of his lips turned upwards slightly. Marco look up from his work at Jean, furrowing his eyebrows slightly in both confusion and curiosity as his the tips of his ears took on a pink hue due to the close proximity to one another. The freckled faced boy opened his mouth to tell Jean to go study again but Jean spoke before Marco could get a word in.

  
"I don't want to study" Jean said bluntly.

  
Marco was about to protest when Jean plucked the pen he had been holding from between his fingers, flinging it behind his back. Marco couldn't help but look at Jean, only hearing the sound of the plastic ballpoint pen hitting the ground with a clatter.

  
"Jean" Marco muttered, forcing a look of annoyance onto his face as Jean pushed the notebook out of his hands-- though it was clear to the both of them that it was all a front on his part.

  
Jean all but smiled as he leaned closer, giving the freckled boy a quick kiss, his lips lingering for a moment before he backed away and began returning to his desk. Marco stood and reached out, grabbing hold of his wrist to stop him causing Jean to look towards Marco, raising an eyebrow.

  
"Jean..." Marco muttered, looking at him as the feeling of the kiss remaining behind on his lips.

  
Jean simply smirked, turning back away from Marco and headed back towards his desk with a quiet chuckle. He glanced over his shoulder at Marco who simply stood there watching him return to where he had been seated as he picked up his books once more.

  
"Marco, we have to study" Jean said with a teasing smile, looking back down at the text in his hands, knowing full well that his boyfriend would be too distracted to focus on any of his studies for the rest of the night.


End file.
